A Night's Rain, A Heart's Pain
by shadowofmyself435
Summary: An Ichigo one-shot. Ichigo gets a call that a hollow is attacking a soul. He never expected to know the girl. Nor did he know that he would be saving her from more than a hollow.


A Night's Rain, A Heart's Pain (An Ichigo one-shot)

Wow. It's been awhile since I actually posted something. I haven't stopped writing, just haven't wanted to post them. Awhile back, I stumbled across a forum on titled 'What I hate about Quizilla'. Normally, I hate forums (People can get to whiney on them). But something drew me to it. I came across a post that complained about people who made OC then put a complete, out-of-story layout of the character (stating name, looks, personality, life, etc.). For those who have read my Quizilla stories, you know that for most of my one-shots, I do that. I tried to tell her how it helps both the author and the reader. But she (I think it was a girl) didn't believe me and soon other people started arguing with me. Then they started saying how crappy my storied were with sentences like 'It made me want to stab my eyes out.' I didn't want to post again. But because of that, this story came to life. It's not put into my usual format to show that I can do 'novel style' (BTW not doing this to be a novelist) but that doesn't mean I won't go back.

On to the story. Please review or message me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do, however, stake a claim on my included hollow and Yei.

The night clouds were pouring the rain in buckets. I didn't care. I don't think I was getting wet. I'm dead. After another day of drinking and blaming me for her pitiful life, my mom couldn't stand me any longer. She killed me. Stabbed through the head, I never saw it coming.

Her only daughter, Yei. I hate my name. Yei, thriving. I'm not thriving; you can't thrive and be dead.

I walked down the street. No one was out but it didn't matter. I can't be seen. Not even when I was alive. All my mom cared about was that dad left her because he didn't love me. I didn't do anything wrong; I was a good daughter. Just…not what they wanted.

I turned my pale purple eyes to look behind me. I felt like someone was following me but I decided to ignore it, brushing my short brown hair back. I dragged my feet along the cement. I wondered, would anyone care? I didn't have many friends. Would my mom get caught? I hope she rots in jail, but I know she's not stupid either. I wrapped my arms around my thin frame. I wasn't cold; I just wanted to feel arms hold me. I was consumed with my thoughts and feeling pitiful that I never noticed the monster reaching her me. I did, however, notice the orange haired boy pull me away.

"Are you crazy? That hollow is going to eat you!" He yelled at me. I gazed at him, confused. He was wearing a strange black kosode and hakama uniform. And he held a huge sword. I backed away from him and into a black haired girl with large violet eyes.

"Don't worry. We aren't going to hurt you." As she finished, the monster roared. The monster banged the cement street, creating a crater. It wore a bone-like mask that looked a bit like a lion crossed with a dog and had a hole on its shoulder.

"Give me the girl!" It hissed at the boy but he just shook his head. Charging straight forward without warning, he tried to slice open the monster's leg but it jumped high into the air. Suddenly, its tongue shot out, wrapping around the girl by me. She screamed as it squeezed her in a vice grip. The monster then threw her at the boy, sending them flying. I couldn't help but shake as its laugh rang through my ears. It walked toward me. The ground shook under its massive size. It reached out to grab me until its arm fell. It let out an enraged scream while blood dripped down. The orange haired boy stood in front of me with a gash on the side of his head; it didn't seem to bother him.

"I already told you, you're not getting her," he said in a calm growl. He leapt at the monster and slashed through its mask then it disappeared. I stared wide eyed at my savoir. The girl came over to me.  
"Ichigo, you need to perform konso on her." Ichigo nodded, walking toward me with the hilt of his sword pointed to me. I back away.

"It's not going to hurt," he told me. The girl behind him nodded,

"The Soul Society is a good place, you'll be happy." Just then Ichigo stopped and stared at me. The girl shot him a glare,

"What are you doing? Konso her before another hollow comes."

"Rukia, I know her. She's a grade below me. It's Yei, right?"

"Yes." I said softly. I didn't want to come off as scared but I just couldn't hide it. He gave me a small smile.

"How did you die?" He kneeled down to me. I hadn't even noticed that my knees had given out from under me.

"My mom killed me…" my voice trailed off as a bit back a sob. His eyes shone with pain and sympathy for me. He took hold of my hand.

"In the Soul Society, they'll be people to love you, unlike your family." I could feel my eyes brighten for the first time in years.

"Will I see you again?" The both nodded then Ichigo pressed the hilt of his sword to my forehead. I felt my spirit being pulled away but, as I looked at his face, I wasn't scared to leave. The night sky cleared behind him. The rain had stopped and so the storm in my heart disappeared. All because of him, my savoir.


End file.
